


Dug My Heart

by httpveronica



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:58:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpveronica/pseuds/httpveronica
Summary: Lukas takes Philip somewhere special





	

It was a gentle truce of sharply twisted joints, a knee carefully lodged mid thigh, an arm woven securely around a waist. Philip could still feel a slight queasiness spreading from his tummy, butterflies coursing through his veins instead of erythrocytes, leukocytes and something that he couldn't quite remember. They were lying in the grass, somewhere in a field near Lukas' father's cabin, far away from the chaos of the city and the dullness of Tivoli.

"You know, this has always been my favourite place to be." Lukas whispered into Philip's hair, nuzzling the soft, yet matted strands of hair.

"I've never actually brought anyone else here. You're basically the first one I've ever shown this place to..." Lukas whispered silently, hearing Philip sigh and slightly sit up, supporting his body weight on his forearms, so he could look at Lukas better, a warm smile spreading over his serene face.

"Are you serious?" Philip asked incredulously. He couldn't possibly believe that he would bring him some place so meaningful and unique.

"Mhm..." Lukas hummed and stretched his neck a little, so he could kiss Philip's forehead gently.  
Philip blushed and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer and whispering a silent and honest "thank you" into his ear, right before kissing his shell and nosing at his blonde locks.

They were sitted in the middle of a small patch of tall grass between an almost enigmatic patch of woods. As you looked up, the sky was cut into millions of fragments by the golden leaves, filtering the sun and making the whole scene looked like ripped off a fairy tale. Lukas used to come here every time something would trouble him, even if it was about a bad grade in gymnasium or his mother's death. This place represented every emotion he's ever felt, every stage in life and every grief or every moment he's felt overjoyed. This silent fragment of world meant everything and anything for him.

It was Philip who broke the peaceful silence, as a hiccup shook his calm lax body against Lukas' warmth.

"Are you honestly hiccuping now?" Lukas chuckled and patted Philip's back, uselessly trying to stop the torment the was shaking Philip's poor body all over.

Lukas turns around and grabs his back pack, rummaging through its contents until he pulls out a small plastic bag with two apples in it.

"Come on, eat one of those. Eating always helps stopping the hiccups!"

"Um no, not really- hic! If you actually try eating- hic! while hiccuping you'll probably get food-hic! stuck in you throat!" Philip was red faced in anger, as Lukas was laughing his face off at his inability to form one coherent sentence.

Philip lunges forward at him, pushing him down on the blanket and playfully biting his collarbone, making Lukas yelp in surprise and trash around, as Philip slipped his fingers down his sides and started tickling him. Lukas lets out a more serious yell, faking pain. Philip stops dead in his tracks, worriedly scanning over Lukas' hurt face. Out of the blue, a grin split his face and Lukas suddenly turns them over, flipping Philip on his back and straddling his hips eagerly.

"Hey! Hic! What are you doing? Oh my- Hic! God, please stop- Hic!" Philip tried prying Lukas' fingers away, but he started tickling him so bad his belly ached, as loud bursts of laughter were ripped out of his body.

No one know when Philip's hiccups stopped, but they were both content and lying on the cold, yet so warm and inviting grass. Philip had his head rested in the crook of Lukas's shoulder, both looking at the pastel coalesce sky. It was a late afternoon and birds were cutting through the cotton candy clouds in the dusky cocktail like shades of the sky, as Lukas was gently carding his fingers through Philip's soft burnt caramel hair. This could be an adequate muse for any kind of artist: everything soft and warm and full of love, the colours melting into each other, just like each other's hearts.

"You hungry?" Lukas asked, shuffling around and deeply gazing into Philip's deep cognac irises.

"Mm maybe a little." Philip slowly said.

Lukas shuffles around some more and throws the little plastic bag of apples between their chests.

"Is this everything we have? You keep forcing those damn apples into my face at the slightest opportunity, I swear!" Philip laughs and rolls the apples out of the bag, grabbing one and inspecting its contrasting colours.

"Truth be told, yeah. I didn't think we would stay out so much, so I thought that those would be enough." Lukas chuckled and grabbed an apple himself.

They started eating peacefully next to each other, occasionally bumping shoulders and touching foreheads. They eat apples and Philip is the first one to kiss Lukas with sweetness on his tongue, and Lukas feels the fruity juice combined with Philip's cinnamon like taste slowly spread through his body like a wave of warmth swimming through his blood stream, lingering on his lips, seeping into his tongue and gradually dancing through his whole body. Lukas was infatuated. He slowly wraps his arms around Philip's narrow waist, lovingly rubbing his back, in an attempt to warm him up. Philip sighs against his lips and caresses up his neck, tracing his jawline with cold calloused fingertips and gently sinks them into his ash blonde hair, scratching at his electrified scalp and twirling his fingers through his long strands, as he drapes himself over Lukas's chest, straddling his hips. Lukas runs his hands down his back, stopping at his thighs placed on either side of his hips, and starts gently caressing them, palming at them and massaging tiny circles into the rough material of his jeans.

"I know it's a bad time to say this, but it's getting quite cold..." Philip muttered against Lukas's lips and got up so he could look at Lukas better. His cornflower blue eyes were half lidded, his eyelashes draping endearing shadows over his sculpted cheekbones. His eyebrows were as messy as the field, dark and contrasting strands freely sticking into every direction possible. Gazing down to his plump lips, he can't help but kiss them again. It was short, yet it was enough to warm him to the core.

"Yeah, we should go" Lukas agreed but didn't move an inch from under Philip, but lets a chuckle out when a sudden gush of wind blows through Philip's hair, throwing it over his face and into his mouth, making him tightly shut his eyes and splutter.

"Yeah..." Philip whispers again, hugging Lukas tighter to his body, feeling every gap and space being so lovely warmed up all in the right places. They could't bring themselves to part just yet, although the cold was viciously biting at their skin. Lukas was carding his hand through Philip's melted chocolate waves of hair, gently pulling and twisting random strands through his fingers. With one final caress, Lukas smooths back the brunette's hair, affectionately gazing into his now opened eyes. He thought that he surely could get lost into those mesmerising orbits of his... Philip blushes under his heavy gaze, ducking his head down and trying to distract Lukas by softly planting a kiss next to his collarbones, hearing a soft exhale, as his lips grazed the delicate skin.

Eventually, they leave on Lukas's motorbike, Philip's arms wrapped tightly around the blond's torso, his head nestled between his shoulder blades that were sheltering him from the cold unmerciful wind. He probably fell asleep during their ride, because next thing he knows, he feels a blanket being draped over his body in his own bed and a skin tingling kiss on top of his forehead, followed by a whispered "I love you" into his hair. Philip surely could get used to feeling this loved. And so could Lukas to so deeply caring for somebody.

It was a gentle truce of sharply twisted hearts, a pair of lips carefully lodged between collarbones, an arm woven securely around a waist, and finally everything felt more than quite right.

**Author's Note:**

> hey!! so this is my first philkas fanfic, hope you liked it! please comment and let me know what you think about it!! (title from dug my heart by borns)


End file.
